


Ebb and Flow

by peculiarwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, F/F, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarwitch/pseuds/peculiarwitch
Summary: Dorcas teaches Marlene to find comfort even in the stormiest of weathers.
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon & Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon x Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ebb and Flow

Dorcas felt the cold scraps of sand fall on her face as she woke up against her blanket by the ocean. She smiled a bit as she pushed Marlene’s hand away to stop the trickle of it fall continuously on her dimple.

“What was that for?” Dorcas asks, pushing the sand off of her face and leaning back on her elbows.

“You were asleep for a while, I was starting to get lonely.”

“Sorry, I’ve just been so tired lately.” Dorcas said, looking over at the girl next to her. Marlene’s hair had started to get a bit lighter again because the two of them were spending more time in the sun over this summer, but today wasn’t particularly sunny.

The sun was hidden beneath the plethora of gray clouds, awaiting a storm. But it didn’t cause them to leave just yet.

Marlene was squinting as she looked off into the ocean waves. She had a strong urge build up through her chest that wanted to succumb herself within the ever growing violent waves before her. To just disappear.

“Are you alright?” Marlene felt herself jump at the gentle hand placed on her shoulder, the one that belonged to her lover, Dorcas.

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“About what?”

“About how this storm is starting to look bad for us, but I don’t really wanna go back inside.” Marlene gave Dorcas a sly smirk as she turned back to look at her.

Dorcas laughed and moved closer to Marlene so that she could rest her head on her shoulder. She sighed in contentment as the salt air wafted through her softly and she felt she might just fall asleep again. Marlene’s body heat was all too comfortable to get lost in.

The waves started to pick up a bit of speed as the two of them felt soft prickles of rain tap their skin. Marlene closed her eyes and sighed, trying to fight off another growing urge to cry. She didn’t know why she had to cry, the feeling just sort of appeared out of nowhere.

Dorcas’ eyes were still shut, unable to notice Marlene’s growing sadness on her face. The way she began to wipe at her eyes, the faint black makeup she put on hours before getting ruined slightly by her hand.

Dorcas only opened her eyes when she heard Marlene sniffle faintly. She instantly retracted her head from her shoulder and looked at Marlene intently. “Alright whats wrong, actually, this time?”

“I haven’t seen the ocean in so long.”

Marlene felt herself begin to drift closer to the ocean waves as she stood up and off of the blanket. “Hogwarts has taken them away from me.”

Marlene grew up next to the ocean. She always knew that one day she would be attending Hogwarts, but she thought it would be more hard on her to let go of her family than it was for her to let go of the ocean. The crisp salt smell that came from it always brought her back at peace.

“And this is our last day here before we have to leave, and a storm is picking up.” She pulled her sweater over the palm of her hand and wiped her eyes once more.

The two of them hadn’t been at Marlene’s house all summer, staying with their friends instead, and every day they had been here, the weather was horrible. It was always raining. Marlene wished for the sun, but it never came. She had to go another year without really being home.

“I don’t know why that makes me so sad.” Dorcas stood up next to Marlene, Marlene towering just inches above Dorcas, and held her hand to calm her down. “It’s alright Marls, there’s always next summer-”

“But what if I’m dead next summer!” Marlene snatches her hand out of Dorcas’ and looks her straight in the face. “What if Voldemort kills me? What if I’m gone? What if you’re not here anymore?” The waterworks began their show now, falling out of Marlene’s eyes effortlessly.

Dorcas looked back at the waves that began to pick up speed to the point their feet began to get wet, and even the edges of her jeans. “I’ve always found a lot of comfort when the sea is like this...” Dorcas stepped closer and closer. She held out her hand for Marlene to take, which she hesitantly did.

“I think it’s because I always enjoyed the stormy weather, but even though this weather is quite violent, I have always loved it. It feels like it’s comforting me. It feels like this weather is showing me that it’s okay to scream, when I don’t feel quite like it is.”

The water was up to Dorcas’ knees now. “It might not feel like home to you, but I hope you can find some comfort in places which make you uncomfortable. This could be our last summer home, and if it is, I want you to have memorized it well.”

Dorcas runs into the ocean full on now, a smile across her face as she dips in and gets her hair all wet. Marlene laughs at her antics and follows right after.

Marlene dives into the ocean in her jeans and tee shirt and she feels a weight pull her down but she doesn’t care, she feels herself begin to let go even in this stormy dangerous weather.

She comes back for air, her hair sticking to the side of her face as she takes in a deep breath and looks at Dorcas right across from her. “I mean, this still is home. It just isn’t childhood. I think thats it.”  
Dorcas swims her way towards Marlene and grips her hand underneath the blanket of the ocean. “That’s fine. We were bound to grow up one way or another.”

A harsh wave hits their backs and they laugh and look up back at the sky. “Well, we probably should be headed back inside now, I think.” Marlene says, and looks back out in the ocean which begins to look more and more dangerous.

“That’s probably the best idea.”

The two of them slowly walk back to the surface and grab their things.

“Thank you once again, Dorcas. I really needed that.”

“Of course.”

Marlene presses a gentle kiss to Dorcas’ cheek and they begin to walk back inside the Mckinnon house hand in hand.


End file.
